Everything I doI swear I do it for you
by IceElementalV1
Summary: This is a songfic for Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen


**Everything I do,I swear I do it for you**

_This is a songfic for Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen from Vampire Knight_

_Song is (Everything I do)I do it for you (C) to Bryan Adams_

_This one-shot songfic is all in Akatsuki's POV_

_This is also before Yuuki is turned to a vampire,sorry for those who haven't seen it or read it yet_

-Why can't she realize I love her care for her?-Akatsuki thought while he watched Ruka walk out of the Moon Dorms towards the gates to switch hung back watching the other Night Class students go forward into the throng of human fangirls.-It always pains me to try so hard to get her to like me but all she cares for is our president Kaname Kuran and all he cares for is the human Yuuki Cross-

**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more **

I then walked through the crowd of fangirls and I yawned bored shaking my head at the futile efforts of Yuuki trying to keep the fangirls back from mauling us,though the other prefect Zero Kiryuu has a scary face to scare some of the humans away but for such a short time.I rolled my eyes at my cousin Hanabusa Aidou's flirtation.A silly human while trying to get Kaname-sama's attention shoved Ruka off to the side and she grew angry,I sighed inwardly and went over to her to calm her down.

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

I atleast calmed her down,but she huffed in anger and stormed off into the Dorm for classes,Kaname watched her leave and raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head and went to find her.I did find her eventually softly crying and gathering her she turned around she bumped into me and dropped her books and stumbled a bit,I reached out and held her steady to keep her from falling,I knelt down and helped pick up her books and sensed she was recently crying but had already wiped her eyes,but her eyes were slightly red-rimmed like she had been crying recently and it hurt me to see her like this,this way over Kaname-sama.

**Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice **

I handed her her books and she left without saying thankyou like she was embarrassed for some odd reason,Kaname came up and placed a hand on my shoulder and asked"Is something troubling her Akatsuki?"I turned to face him and sighed staring off into space-I really wanted to tell him the truth that Ruka cares for him but he doesn't return those feelings but yet I care for her and she just ignores me like I don't exsist,all the vampires knew I cared for Ruka but they knew I was hiding the pain that Ruka caused me all the time.-"She's upset some human caught her off guard and shoved her out of her way to get to you."I leaned against a wall and ran a hand through my hair,Kaname nodded"I see,so that's what happened,poor has been troubled ever since I drank from her once and denied her since then,she won't stop actually.I only care and want to protect Yuuki."I smiled-and I only want to care and protect Yuuki but she's so wound up with vying for your attention only because your a pureblood.-

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

I nodded and walked off to class and sat in the back watching Ruka stare off into space seeming hurt,angry and alone.-She's probably hurt because Kaname-sama doesn't care for her,angry because that human pushed her and alone because she doesn't realize I care for her,its like she is blind to me what I like and care for,its not like I'm important enough for her.-After the classes ended we switched back,and I watched Ruka storm off to her room and I went to mine with Hanabusa,we slept through the day and at night everything would repeat Night Class students waited behind the gates to switch,hearing Yuuki try to contain the humans,the gates swung open and they almost ran us over if it weren't for some of us side-stepping the same human that pushed Ruka off to the side knocked her down onto her butt.

**There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way **

I walked fastly over to Ruka and helped her up,bloody tears streamed down her face in anger,frustration and embarrassment"You stupid human!How dare you push me to the ground!"Ruka lashed out at the human,I winced at the harshness of her voice,she was pointing a accusing finger at the human.I tried to pull her away afraid she would bare her fangs in anger and her eyes flash to their bright red color,but she slapped my hand away and accidentally scratched it,it bled slightly,but it healed quickly into a small thin red welt and then it disappeared completely,Kaname-sama moved quickly and pulled Ruka into the Dorm for the classes right behind him,some humans actually stopped to watch but other were rounded up by Zero and shoved back and away,us vampires walked quickly to the Dorm to see what would happen next,I seen Ruka sobbing heavily,shaking over,we just missed Kaname slap her for being so rude,her temper would nearly get her caught,her eyes were a bright red.I sighed softly while leaning against the doors watching the other vampires walk past them and into their classes and Kaname-sama walk towards me.

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you **

Kaname-sama stared at me with dark brown eyes that held many secrets,I slowly nodded my head and watched him leave,I slowly walked over to Ruka,sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her close to me to let her cry while I stroked her hair to comfort stayed that way for what seemed like eternity but was only an hour or so,I watched Ruka wipe her eyes stand up and leave me again without saying a simple thankyou,I smiled softly to myself while I stood up to go to class-Atleast I got to hold her to comfort her,it doesn't matter to me if it were not forever but a short time,I swear Ruka I will keep trying to win you over.-

**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

~End of Story.

I hope you liked it,please read and review and tell me what you think of it,I may do another songfic of just solely Zero Kiryuu when he starts to become a vampire and slowly fall to Level E before he drinks Kaname Kuran's I do it the song will be Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace,please let me know if that song would be good for Zero's problem.


End file.
